


we make acquaintances by choice (true friends show up like thieves in the night)

by MercurialComet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, ill add everyone in when they're in, please don't click off, the first chapter is scraps to keep the concept in my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Or that one persona 5 au in which Akechi /will/ make a friend and /will not/ fucking die





	1. prologue (from natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know, this chapter is vague. this is basically the fever dream chapter of this story.
> 
> the next chapters are better i swear. this was just me fucking around with the concept

“I seem… to be getting paid to paint something.”

 

“That’s good, aint it?”

 

“It’s… complicated?”

 

“Are you getting paid?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it for drawing something?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Doesn’t sound too complicated. Did you talk to whoever it was?”

 

“...”

 

“Yusuke…”

 

“Does anyone want to come with me?”

* * *

 

  
  
  


_ >Location: Kosei Academy - Music Studio A _

  
  


_ >In the recording room, a student with headphones plays a bass guitar while a sign that reads “just a moment” is taped onto the glass. _

 

_ >>“So, this is the guy?” _

 

“Yes. He asked me during lunch and we exchanged numbers.”

 

_ >>”What's his name?” _

 

“Is he from America too?”

 

“Jeez you guys, stop throwing questions at him”

 

“Excuse me, um, can I help you?”

 

_ >The student has pulled the mic away from the bass guitar and to his mouth. He looks confused until he spots Yusuke _

 

“Oh! Kitagawa, how are you?”

 

“I'm well Malloy, I just came by to discuss the painting you wanted.”

 

“Sure, I'll be out in a minute.”

 

“Great.”

 

_ >Yusuke turns back to the group, digging around in his bag and pulling out a folder. The student, Malloy grabs the guitar and walks out of the recording booth. _

 

“Hey, what do you want? I've just finished for the day…”

 

“I just wanted to show you the sketch I have drawn. Your prompt was… a tad vague.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a rush for math and everythi-”

 

“Is it bad?”

 

“What, no, it's great! Impressive! Holy shit you're a good artist!”

 

_ >>”Yeah, he's pretty great.” _

 

“Oh! Hello, I'm so sorry for forgetting about you all. I'm Damon, uh, Damon Malloy.”

 

“I'm Ann Takamaki.”

 

“Ryuji.”

 

“Akira Kurusu.”

 

“Nice to meet you all. I have to go pick up- shit.”

 

_ >>”What's wrong?” _

 

“I left my wallet in my last class, and all the janitors left.”

 

_ >>”I can spare some yen.” _

 

“Oh my god, you're a lifesaver. Thanks so much, Akira right? Hit me up if you need anything I can help with.”

* * *

 

“You knew someone who could handle crowds with his presence. They never spoke for you, but they made setting the stage easy for you, right?”

 

_ >>”Anyone can start something.” _

* * *

 

_ I am thou, thou art I. Thou hast acquired a new vow. _

 

_ It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity. _

 

_ With the birth of the  _ **_Tower_ ** _ Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that will lead to freedom and new power. _

 

**_Tower Confidant: Damon Malloy_ **

**_Rank 1_ **

**_???_ **

* * *

 

“Thanks again dude. It was nice talking to you all!”

 

“Well, he’s weird.”


	2. pierre (from natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i like paragraph format far ore than i like "game" format (what i was trying to do in chapter 1)
> 
> I may go back and hit chapter 1 later

Seeing Malloy on the subway station right after school threw Akira for a quick loop, but he decided to go and talk to the guy as he stared at the map on the wall. “Anything wrong?”

 

“Oh, hey Kurusu. Can you help me find Akihabara? I have never been in this station before and my eyes hurt a bit.”

 

“Sure.” The two boys looked at the map for a bit before spotting the stop and figuring out which lines to take. “Why do you need to go there?”

 

The American sighed. “I usually don’t leave the studio so early, but something came up and I didn’t really feel like working. My host brother, Shinya, hangs out at the arcade up there, and I guess I just got off at the wrong stop.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“Yeah.” Malloy rubbed the back of his head. “But I’ll live. Always do.” He paused for a second, a thought coming to him. “Are you any good at video games? Mostly shooters.”

 

“I’m,” Akira paused, swiftly remembering all of the shadows that he and the other Phantom Thieves had shot at. “Decent at them. Are you any good?”

 

Malloy cackled. “Oh hell no. I’m only good at rhythm games, no surprises. It’s Shinya, the little guy from my host house, that is good at them. I’m just going to hang out with him before we head home. Wanna join?”

* * *

 

“Wow. You’re actually pretty good!”

 

“But not fucking good enough to keep up with me!” 

 

Malloy looked down at Shinya, a hand reaching up to massage a temple. “Dude, I told your mom-”

 

“-that I wouldn’t cuss, I know.” The little kid pushed his hat to the side and looked back at the machine for Gun About. “But your friend is decent. Definitely better than you, you siren.”

 

“That would sting if I cared more about video games, you toddler.”

 

The elementary school kid brushed off the playful insult and turned to Akira. “Wanna play again? I could teach you some tricks if you say yes.”

 

“Sure.” The two grabbed their controllers again and began to play, but the raven-haired boy caught Malloy smiling tiredly at them before having to look at the screen and pay attention.

* * *

 

**> Hey**

 

The text rings on Akira’s phone later that day, with Morgana yelling at him to go to sleep. He ignores the cat and picks up his phone as it dings again and realizes that Malloy is texting him.

 

**> Thank for playing with Shinya. I think he saw I was tired today.**

 

**Were you so tired? Couldn’t tell <**

 

**> Oh, that’s good. It’s nothing major, just some production stuff, so I’ll be fine. **

 

**> I hope the kid was able to teach you some pretty cool stuff.**

* * *

 

**_Tower Confidant: Damon Malloy_ **

**_Rank 2_ **

**_Bullet Hail_ **

* * *

 

**He was <**

 

**> That’s good.**

 

**> He enjoys passing on what he knows, believe it or not. **

 

**I’ll believe it <**

 

**> That’s gonna make his week! Thanks again.**

 

**No problem. Goodnight <**

 

**> Night.**

 

**> Oh. If you have Kitagawa’s number, can you please tell him to meet me before school?**

 

Akira laughed before he sent a positive reply and went to bed, already hearing a haunting lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for everyone whose wondering where is our pancake prince, don't worry, he pops up soon...


	3. cabinet battle (from hamilton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here he is, the smug bastard himself....
> 
> also, props to me for actually choosing a timeline in canon

“Goro fucking Akechi!” The backpack slams down in front of the detective face and he holds himself back from jumping as he looks up at the angry face of Malloy in front of him, dreadlocks pulled into a very messy bun behind him. “Can I have a word with you?”

 

His tone is anything but friendly, but Goro smiles and pulls out a chair for him to sit in. The quicker this is over with, the quicker he can call Shido and keep on working towards his goal. “Go ahead, take all the time in the world.”

 

“Thanks.” The American sits down hurriedly, obviously ready to talk. “I was watching tv last night, and you popped on for a few minutes. Tell me why you said you were focusing your time on the Phantom Thieves?”

 

Oh. This was not what he expected. This was  _ definitely  _ not what he expected. The looks and whispers around the cafeteria don’t seem to dissuade the American, but they ring like bombs in Goro’s ears. Especially considering that to some people’s eyes, it looked like a boxing match between the detective prince and the school’s newest siren.

 

“Because I am.” Was the simple reply he gave, his face presentable and voice palatable. “I simply feel that the Phantom Thieves are a threat to Toky-”

 

“So, some people who are finally confessing about their horrible crimes are victims of some conspiracy, but kids getting extorted and blackmailed in the middle of the fucking day is nothing to you?”

 

Okay. He can carry a lot of weight in this school alone, but so can Malloy. The same goes for outside of school, especially considering that Malloy is a part of Pedestal Inc. Damage control is  _ desperately  _ needed right now.

 

“It’s an important issue yes, but there are already many officers in charge of that particular problem. Besides, I would be far better at investigating the Phantom Thieves, who leave very little clues, than I would be in firefights with the yakuza.”

 

The bell for the next class rang after Goro spoke, so Malloy seemed content enough to let the conversation pause, even if he grimaced at the interruption. “Mind if we continue this later? I need closure on this kind of stuff.” The two ignored the students walking by the poignantly staring at the exchange, trying to read each other’s true intentions. 

 

“Sure.” The detective held out his phone and the musician quickly put in his number. “I hope we can come to a happy conclusion for everyone.”

 

Goro never expected a school day to include an angry exchange student in front of him, but life, even outside of the Metaverse, was unpredictable. Maybe some investigation is needed for later.

 

(Maybe, a psychotic breakdown of a well-known Kosei student would paint an even bigger target on the Phantom’s backs.)

* * *

 

“Did you hear? Akechi and Malloy got into it!”

 

Yusuke raised an eyebrow and paid more attention to the snippets of conversation through the hallways.  

 

“I don’t know… Who do you think makes more sense?”

 

“Well, there’s no way Akechi can work on everything-”

 

“-shouldn’t he be more worried about problems around him?” 

 

“The Phantom Thieves aren’t even-”

 

“-care so much about one-”

 

“-Malloy can’t be trusted anyway, he-”

 

“-at least debate finally has an interesting topic.”

* * *

 

**I believe that Akechi will be distracted in trying to find us now. <**

 

**Ann > What makes you say that?**

 

**Ryuji > Did the guy get hit by a car?**

 

**No. <**

 

**But Kosei is becoming quite a battleground now that Malloy called out the “detective prince” for not focusing on all of the yakuza problems. <**

 

**Akira > Please don’t be sloppy. He can still switch his focus back to us if he connects the dots**

 

**Akira > Besides, we have Niijima to worry about now. She’s on a warpath about both us and the yakuza**

 

**Ann > Should we have a meeting today? Ryuji and I were talking about some stuff earlier and maybe the group should know.**

 

**I would be fine with showing up at the hideout today. < **

 

**Akira > Alright, we’ll meet up.**

 

**Ryuji > Yeah! Phantom Thief shit!**


	4. a story told (from count of monte cristo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics is english, and from this moment on I actually follow canon dates

_ “Look, I don’t care what Pedestal fucking thinks! Call me later or block me back, you pedantic moron!” _

 

Akira literally only showed up to ask about Akechi. He was definitely not expecting the confidant to be shouting in English. He knocked on the door of the music studio and waited with Yusuke to be let in. “Do you think he’s alright?”

 

The artist shrugged. “Malloy generally handles his affairs pretty well. Better than most people in Kosei.”

 

The door opened suddenly, with Malloy behind the door, holding up a finger and speaking into a cell phone.  _ “I’m quite busy right now, can you call back tomorrow? Great.”  _ He hung up and glared at his phone before smiling at the two students in front of him in Japanese. “Hey guys. How’ve you been?”

 

“Decent.” Yusuke pulled out a portfolio and passed it to the musician. “I just wanted to double check the art quickly.”

 

Malloy smiled and handed the portfolio back. “I trust you dude, I saw the  _ lineart _ -” He quickly transitioned into English for the word- “and I know you’re good at art. Better than good. Don’t worry about it, Kitagawa.”

 

Yusuke bowed, a small smile on his face. “Thank you.” 

 

“No problem. I have to hurry and get to this interview anyway.”

 

“Interview?” Akira decided to help gather Malloy’s things while he spoke. “Why are you going to an interview?”

 

“Publicity, promotional things, and-” There was a pregnant pause in the room for awhile as Akira handed him his backpack and Yusuke his guitar- “legal matters? Mostly some copyright ownership stuff. Want to come along?”

 

“Why not?” Akira smirked. “Where’s the station?”

* * *

 

_ “The date is June 11th, this is Tokyo Tonight, and I’m here with American singer/songwriter Damon Reeve Malloy!”  _

 

Malloy smiled and waved at the live audience, taking a small moment to finger gun at Akira before he spoke.

 

_ “Hello, it’s nice to talk to you all! Thanks for having me, and thanks again for having this interview in English, I can finally show off my outstanding vernacular.”  _ The two onstage chuckled and the musician took a sip of his drink while the host got into the interview.

 

_ “Oh, it’s no issue! Tying into that, you’re here on a student transfer program from America, right?” _

 

_ “Yes. I’m originally from Texas, which is the greatest state, but I jumped at the opportunity to come here. New experiences, new people, new friends-” _

 

_ “And new management?”  _ The host interjected, leaning forward in her seat. _ “I hear that you’re planning to take over the rights to your music when you turn 18 in a few months.” _

 

_ “I have thoughts, but nothing too planned out.”  _ A lazy smile entered his face. _ “My mother did not raise a fool, and I would hate to be too hasty. I don’t have my own production studio-.” _

 

_ “But you have been using the one at Kosei Academy right? The same place where you and a detective prince had a small argument? Care to share about that?” _

 

Malloy looked rattled for a second, not expecting the connection.  _ “Wow. Um, Akechi and I had a small disagreement over priority matters. Nothing more.”  _

 

_ “The Phantom Thieves might not think so.”  _ The host tutted. _ “Especially if they hear that you claim that common criminals are more dangerous than them.” _

 

_ “I have never said that, I’ve just necessarily said that students and people being robbed by criminal gangs should probably rank higher on the list then 2 bad people suddenly revealing to the world that they’re trash.”  _ The small chuckle the American let out caused some audience members to laugh as well. _ “I probably feel more biased because of some personal beliefs, but considering that the gang members are people in the world who have a physical trail somewhere, it should be easier to deal with them.” _

 

The host hummed, and continues her questioning.  _ “What happens if the Phantom Thieves are real? The “changes of heart” seem very serious, and the general public doesn’t have any known way to protect ourselves from them?” _

 

_ “Right now, the ‘Phantom Thieves’, seem to be good people who have only targeted horrible people. I’m fine with them as long as they stay on that path. Besides, I feel like they have an interesting song behind them.” _

 

_ “Ah! Speaking of songs, your latest album-”  _ Akira saw Malloy visibly destress as the two got into music, the rest of the interview flying by in very little time.

* * *

 

**> Hey, thanks for coming with me. It must’ve been awkward to hear me talk about a whole album based on my experiences with life and American high school, but I was feeling mischievous and funny.**

**It was nothing <**

**You speak really well <**

**> Thanks! It’s harder than using a translator for typing, that’s for sure**

**> But I feel like Akechi is going to want to talk to me even more now.**

**I think you’ll be fine Malloy <**

**Besides, a lot of people seem to be on your side <**

**> Hey. You can just call me Damon. We’re friends and all that jazz**

* * *

 

**_Tower Confidant: Damon Malloy_ **

**Rank 3**

**_???_ **

* * *

 

**> Besides, I need to go. I have some papers to look over**

**Oh, so you’re actually planning to break from your management? <**

**> Yeah**

**> Don’t get me wrong, I love Pedestal**

**> I just want some space, less of a birdcage, you know?**

**I can understand that. Good luck Damon. <**

**> Thanks, good night Kurusu**

**Akira. <**

**> Night Akira**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment/kudos/share


	5. epic i (from hadestown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know that i am a joker main in smash rn

Oh. 

 

This is interesting. 

 

Who knew that such a good speaker, such a great musician, felt this way?

 

He should wait. See how this turns out. 

 

He had the time.

 

Besides, he always wanted to see how a palace was formed anyway.

* * *

 

**Malloy, what do you know about the yakuza problem? <**

**> Um**

**> Not that much to be honest**

**> It’s mostly in Shibuya**

**> Why?**

**Nothing big. Just starting an investigation. <**

**> Nice. Stay safe though Akechi**

* * *

 

“Hey.” The Phantom Thieves turned to look as Makoto walked away and Malloy walked up to them. “Are you all okay?”

 

Ann looked confused. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t we be?”

 

“Oh,” Malloy rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s nothing. Everyone seems like they’re trying to do some digging on the whole thing. Just thought I would check up on you.” He looked back at the girl that he had passed as she walked out of sight. “Is she okay? She pulled out her phone and was muttering about someone named Kaneshiro-”

 

“What?!” Ryuji reacted first, leading the group as they sprinted to Central Street.

* * *

 

“If only we could do something about that bank…”

 

Damon looked up from his seat on the pavement in confusion, he and Makoto saying “Bank?” at the same time while the other three (and Akira’s cat?) looked at Ryuji. The cat started meowing loudly.

 

Ann looked confused now. “Our key in? What do you mean?”

 

“Um,” Makoto interjected. “Are you all okay?”

 

The cat meowed even louder. 

 

“Why is this cat yelling?” Damon asked, feeling concerned. “What is going on?” Yusuke ended up speaking over him talking about being “considered customers”.. 

 

“In any case, they’re involved now, so they have the right to know.” Akira nodded his head at the artist’s words. “Won’t you come with us?”

 

The confusion that was running through his brain turned into curiosity, and he got up and followed the group, the world seeming to shift around them.

* * *

 

The first words out of Damon’s mouth after the palace were “ _ My sanity has left the fucking station.” _

 

Ann laughed at the phrase before Makoto groaned and stood up, helping the student council president. “Yeah, it’s a bit much.”

 

“ _ I’ll say. You guys have supernatural powers, we were just in a guy’s heart the guy being a mob boss mind you, you all fought demons, a “true desires” version of the mob boss popped up to try and kill us, and we got out thanks to a cat that can turn into a car.”  _ Damon took a deep breath. “I’m gonna need to take a break from this, I won’t say anything.”

 

“Uh,” Ryuji cut in rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay? Do we trust him?”

 

“It sounds incredibly crazy.” Makoto said, leaning on the railing. “I think it should be fine, also considering that there is no way a police investigation could find all of that.”

 

“Great, nice. I’m gonna go now.” The musician waved at everyone and moved away from the group, disappearing into the subway.

* * *

 

Akira walked in the studio while Damon was playing his guitar, strumming chords while mumbling under his breath.

 

“Hey. Are you alright?” 

 

Damon jumped, wooden guitar nearly falling out of his hands. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine.”

 

The Phantom thief sat down, idly rubbing the floor in front of him. “Look, I know it’s weird-”

 

_ “Yeah it’s weird! Cognitions?! Palaces?! You’re the-”  _ Damon went and closed the door before he continued raining.  _ “Phantom Thieves?! I’m fucking shook!” _

 

“Language?”

 

_ “Fucking-  _ I’m fine, it’s good. You guys are doing good things, right? Only going after horrible people?”

 

“Yes. Right now we’re trying to change the heart of Kaneshiro-”

 

“The mob boss, Akechi is going to flip if you pull this off.”

 

“Akechi’s still trying to figure us out?”

 

“Yeah, it’s his main focus, although I did draw some of his attention to the yakuza thing. Hopefully, everything gets dealt with easily. I’m kind of swamped even without the extortion over my head.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.”

 

“I trust you, don’t worry.” Damon picked up his guitar. “Oh, Yusuke said he wanted to meet up with you, something about a memento?”

* * *

 

Art and Yusuke was always an adventure. Adding a trip to Mementos only made the adventure more unique, with shadows and mutters between the skills and slashes growing on Akira. 

 

The two were on their way back up, entering a floor when they heard a voice singing, the words inaudible to them, but a tone of sadness bleeding through all the same. Yusuke snapped out of it and dragged Akira over to a hallway that poked out from the main path that they were walking, the voice getting closer.

 

_ “̶̶So g̢͘͟a̸̢t̨h҉̕ȩ҉r̡͜ ͘͟͞‘҉r͟ou͘҉nd̡ ̴̡͟y̡ou͡҉ ̶v̸̛a̸g̕͠͞ab̶o͞n̸̨d͘͝s͞-̸̷”̸̡̡ _

 

The two Phantom Thieves shared a look with each other, Yusuke looking curious. “Why does that voice sound familiar?”

 

_ “͜͟P̢̛ic̷̨͜k͟͡i̷̢n͜g̵ ̴̕fr͏u̶̵i͢t͏̨s̴ ̨͜and͟ h͢o̡pp̢į͠͞n̴͘’͠ f̛r̨͠e͏̨̕i̵g҉͘h̶̢t̵s̕.͡͠” _

 

The voice grew closer, the sound of soft guitar strings being plucked joining the awkward tenor ringing out. _ “̴A͝͡n͜y̧͝one͘ ̡w͠h͏o̢’͘҉s̸͘ ̸͞won̡d҉̨e̵ri̴͜n̕g͏,̕ ̷͟͠wond̷͠er̨͜i҉ng,͞ ̧͝h̵ơw t̡̨h̵̵͝ȩ͜͝ ҉d͘͟a̡y ҉t̕u͝҉r̴n̷̵̨e̛҉ḑ͞ ̨t҉o̵̧ ̴̴̢n̕͟įg̵̢ht̷̛-̸̧”̴͘ _

 

Akira’s eyes widened as he looked past Yusuke into the main path, seeing the shadow walk past. The guitar in his hands, bracelets on his wrist, hair twisted into dreadlocks immediately pointed all signs to Damon Malloy.

 

“̵̕I’͏l̕͜ļ ̛͠s̶i̕͠ņg̶ ̴a̶ ͡s͏̧on̕g: ̡t̶͡h̢͟er͟͜e’̡͡s͢͝ a ͡͞l̶̵į̸f̨e̡̨̛ go͠n̨e̡͝ ̕͞w̴̢r̴o̧n̷g̷.̧ ̕An̶̴̡d͘ ҉͟a̸̕l͡l̨̨ ̴wh͟o'̶͡s͠ ̕f҉̛u͞c̡k̢̛͡e̸͠͏d̢͏ ͢͟is ͜i͘n͘ ͜b̵̕ę͞tw̶͘e͠e̴̶̡n̕̕”̧̢͟

 

“Damon has a shadow?”

 

“It's worse. Look closely.” The two looked around the shadow, seeing the air twist and warp near his figure, as if Mementos was starting to bend and form something else.

 

“We need to leave, the Reaper will show up soon.” The two snuck around the shadow, his words still haunting the air behind them.

 

“̧͠͠S҉͟o ‘ga̡͟ţḩ͘e̴r͘͝ ̢̛͞r̕ou̴̢nd ͡a̢͏n͢ḑ͝ I͠͏'͝ll҉҉ ̨͡t̸̡e̴͘l͞͝l̕͢ ̵yo̸͡u͜͟ th͜͞ę ̧t̡̧͡aļe͠ ̸o͟f͠ Da̵̢͡m̸̶͝on̢ ̕̕҉an̡d͠͏ p̛o͠͠w̡er͟ ̨͡u̴̸n̴s̨ee͟͜n҉̨-”


	6. i dont know (from ghost quartet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woo, i live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are starting the goro arc.... let's go

“Wait, Damon has a shadow?” Ann looked shocked at the next meeting, Ryuji and Makoto also surprised. “You’re joking, right?”

 

Yusuke sighed. “I wish we could say we were. We saw him, walking through Mementos, with our own eyes.”

 

“But having a shadow isn’t necessarily a bad thing, right?” Makoto asked, “People have minor warps of perception all the time, that’s what Mementos collects.”

 

“Normally Queen, you’re right-” Morgana spoke up, the cat leaping out of Akira’s bag. “-however, based on what Joker’s told me about the shadow, it seems very close to forming its own palace.”

 

“Woah, that can just happen?”

 

“Yep. Mementos can’t hold more powerful shadows, so when the distortion starts to grow, Mementos loses its grip.”

 

“That must mean the distortion is pretty big. How do we deal with a shadow forming a palace?” Makoto leaned back on the railing, next to Yusuke while he was sketching.

 

“Well, we have to figure out Damon’s keywords. The shadow can’t be touched until we put those in the Nav. It’s technically in Mementos-”

 

“But it’s building it’s own palace in the Metaverse.” Ann pulled out her phone and sent off a text as she spoke. “Is there a way to slow it down? Change his cognition?”

 

“Maybe getting him to open up about it?” Morgana guessed, a paw going up in confusion. “Building a friendship with him?”

 

“Alright, after we beat Kaneshiro, we’re celebrating and dragging him into the festival.”

* * *

 

“Ah, Akechi. How are the investigations going?”

 

“They’re moving along. The yakuza case is a lot quicker than the Phantom Thieves. I assume that we’ll have the gangsters caught by the end of the month.”

 

“That’s good. It’s nice to know that you listen to the common people.”

 

“I’m sorry what now?”

 

_ “The proletariat thanks you for finally getting off of the high horse of the bourgeoisie to pay attention to the problems that plague them.” _ Damon said in a straight deadpan.  _ “We’re glad that you’ve managed to make the transition into thinking about the majority of society.” _

 

The two looked at each other, a blank look on both of their faces before Akechi spoke.  _ “You are aware that I’m fluent in English, right?” _

 

Damon started laughing, a smile spread across his face.  _ “You’re not bad detective. Not bad at all.” _

* * *

 

Akira didn't plan to catch Damon in the subway system, but that's where the American was today.

 

“Oh, hey, how've you been?” Akira couldn’t even answer before Damon kept on talking, barreling forward in his head. “Want to people watch with me?”

 

“Sure.” The two sat on a bench, taking in the crowd for a few moments. “What gave you this idea?”

 

Damon shrugged. “Don’t know. Just had the urge, I guess. Maybe it was listening to Ghost Quartet over and over.”

 

“What's Ghost Quartet?”

 

“It's a pretty cool musical. Kinda  _ existential _ . I listen to it when I need to distract myself from my own thoughts.” The American pulled out his phone and earbuds, picking a song and holding one out to his friend. “Try it, it’s just the first song.”

 

The Phantom Thief put in the earbud and the two started listening. “This is Ghost Quartet. Side 1. Track 1. I Don’t Know.”

* * *

 

A few days later, after the Phantom Thieves made plans to send the calling card, they decided to check up on Shadow Damon. He didn't have his guitar with him this time, but he was still singing into the space around him.  _ “̛No̧͡w͡͞ ͝I ͠do̢n't̢̕ k҉͠nơ͞w̕-̷”̵ _

 

“Wow, he actually has a shadow.” Ann whispered.

 

_ “͏Wh̨at̶͜ ̧͡I̸ 'v̡͠e͟ b͏e҉̧̕en ͟t̷ǫ̕l̴d-” _

 

“He's still dressed like him too. I saw him in the subway earlier.” Makoto spoke up.

 

_ “̴̕A̷̡n̴͞ḑ҉ ̸t̢̀́h͠a̧̕t '͠s̀ ͜t͘͡r͜͝uȩ̷̷ of̧͢ ̷̧e̸ver̵̢y̵t̴h͝i͏̢͜n̡g͠ ͏̧I͟ ̵t͜͠h̷҉͟in̛͞k͢͜ ͜I ̛ķ͡n̨͟͡o͝w, ͘͢e̶̷ve͢r͘͞y̢th̵͜i̸n̵͞g̶̸͠ ̸̛I̵ ͠t̵͏h̴̸͟i͡nk ̷̧͠th̕͜a̴̧͘t ̶̛͡I d̵͡on̷͟'̡̛͢t͟ ͞k̸͘n͟o̴w͝-̷”͢ _

 

“This is really unusual.” Morgana said.

 

_ “B͜͠u͘t͘͞ ̀́͢I̧ '́҉v҉e̶͢ ̸b͢e͜e҉n͠ ̵͘t̷̕͝ǫ̡̕l͡d-”̡͜͟ _

 

“Should we do a shakeout?” 

 

_ “҉͝Ye͠͝s̸, ͞I'̶̶̛v̷e̸ ̢b̧e̢en͟ t̸old͞.” _

 

The silence that followed the question was a unanimous, yet nervous yes.

* * *

 

_ “What do you want?” _

 

_ “You want me to go to the Pedestal building? Why?” _

 

_ “No, I didn’t have plans to go-” _

 

_ “You’ll what?!” _

 

_ “Fine. I’ll be there in a few minutes. See you at your fucking birdcage.” _

* * *

 

“Akechi? What are you doing at the subway?”

 

Goro turned around at the musician’s voice, putting away his phone. “Oh, I just had to visit a friend. How are you doing Malloy?”

 

“I have to go check in with Pedestal quickly, but that should be it. Want to come along?”

 

“Sure, why not? I would love to get a glimpse into my greatest critic’s life.”

 

“Oh come on, I’m not a critic. I’m just a-” Damon paused, shaking his head and looking at the map.  _ “Concerned citizen.” _

 

_ “That’s an interesting way to put it.” _ The detective prince simply waited and allowed the man to find the train.

 

_ “Is everything interesting to you? As a detective?” _

 

_ “Shouldn’t I? That’s my job, isn’t it?” _

 

Damon hummed, looking down to see one of the trains coming into the station.  _ “That’s pretty interesting. No time to take a break from work, huh?” _

 

Goro smiled.  _ “Work always seems to be calling, right?” _

 

_ “Yeah.”  _ Damon grabbed his bag, still looking at the train.  _ “I think that’s our ride. Ready to go?” _

 

_ “Let’s get on with it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i haven't forgotten about shinya btw, he'll come up next chapter.


End file.
